User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Upcoming for August...
Keep up with sections-by-sections. Renovations (cont.) Repeat this again, this actually came up very long from my own DPF wiki, but well, I cancelled it as I couldn't find the fixed palette to use on, yet now I can, and that's why I'm bringing it back. Oh, you're asking what am I talking about, aren't you? Well, I'm talking about link coloring. It, most simple, means the links will earn more colors, instead of just default sapphire blue ;)! I've decided to use the palette from the outfits in the very first appearance for the fairies to add colors to them; for specialists and paladins, it should be from the orbs in their outfits; with pets, pixies, selkies and so on, it's best looking at their fur and outfits ;)! And of course, the ones who are appearing in the navigation will receive this only. I can do for all of the characters, yet they're too many, and many of them are not even main roles. For details, this is by far the expected palette for the characters: *Fairies: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Daphne *Specialists: Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Roy *Paladins: Thoren, Nex *Pixies: Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Cherie, Digit, Caramel, Piff *Selkies: Serena, Illiris, Desiryee, Sonna, Lithia, Lemmy *Pets: Kiko, Buddy, Ron, Belle, Peg, Cane, Ginger, Coco, Pepe, Chicko, Milly, Artu I haven't come up anything in my mind about the palette for the villains (so sorry, my dear baddies)... so perhaps I'll use the palette in their infoboxes to save my time, but you can suggest one(s) in here. Also, another thing is coming up is the wiki wordmark, I can't say for sure when will it come as our chief designer is dreadfully busy... yet let's just be patient ;)! Lastly, the last thing I want to mention in this place is the upcoming infobox I'm designing -- sorry, it shouldn't have taken this long, but I'm extremely busy as I'm now 2nd year of college @@... keep in your mind that this infobox should be suitable for all the (single) characters -- except group of characters. It'd be more categorized and simple to use, but still, nicer that the one we have and more time-saving ;)! Update:The template itself is completed, just a little adjust in palette and done. But it WON'T be released until we have proper name for the animals that will appear in season 7. Official name, not rumored or prototype ones. Like the Selkies are rumored to be Piscexs, another name of their species, Guardian of [] Ocean Gate, WON'T be allowed in any bonded fairies of them, but accepted using as alias. Scripts Can anyone please make a list of any scripts that are completed by the marked template? I can't find a little time to sort out these. By the way, this is the format for the spell articles, as I find many of them are very out-of-order! Title of the episode Scene: Name of scene Character 1: Speech 1. Character 2: Speech 2. *Actions* A big note in here that: *Scenes: **Scene's name should be pointed out by nouns, and places. ***Eg: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea; not At the Winx's dorm, At Alfea **Adjectives and adverbs should just be placed in necessary positions, else, they should be altered/replaced. ***Eg: Scene: The Swamp of Darkness ***Eg: Somewhere in Infinite Ocean => Infinite Ocean; Prison of Andros => Andros' Prison *Actions: **Just add the necessary actions. ***Eg: Bloom shoots a ball of fire **The things like "people are cheering" and such should be removed. **The "gasp" action should just be used in proper place ***Eg: Layla: My realm is in danger. *The girl gasp* Layla: And to save it, I need your help. Spells Little necessary speaking about this. I can finish this myself, yet once you find a missing spell (or its usage) Cinélume dub for season 1 - 4, movie 1 & 2; 3rd movie hasn't yet released; in Nick dub for season 5 - 6, and spells in specials that are also available in season 1 - 2 of Cinélume dub, feel free to note me. I also not very sure about my listening skill, so perhaps I will usually bother you with those. Articles I'm talking about the free-to-use templates. Yet you need to take a look at ; the last section in this help page is for navi-box, so you don't need to pay attention for it. Well, most of templates are free to use as you know where and when using ones. For examples, an article just with 1 or 2 lines can't be added on, yet or even are needed to add on. As I have mentioned above, most of templates are free to use, but -- there's always at least a but :P -- there are some templates you CAN'T use as normal users: *'Grading templates of Project Characters' *'Grading templates of Project Episodes' *'Warning templates' If you're confused about the usage of any templates, feel free to add it in here, and I'll explain it for you. Rollback Requests As currently, I'm the only "everyday-online" -- not to be confused with "active" -- with Shayna is "sometimes-online" in the wiki considered as being "semi-active" for editing, the rest of the admin team is out of reach -_-. Plus that none of the rollbacks appears to be active nor semi-active. I haven't seen Cassie for ages, and Tiff is on the other wikis... Phew, so, I'm offering chances being rollbacks. If you're interested, feel free to apply in the comment of this blog. Requirements *Being active at least 3 days per week, 1 hour per day. *Having at least 100 edits in main space (means edits in articles, not in talk page or blogs or forums). *'Not' having serious ban because to vandalism (being banned because uploading unnecessary pictures won't be counted, or wrongly adding categories won't be, either). I have heard various kinds of promises since I have been granted bureaucrat rights, they promised "being active, editing, helping improve the wiki", yeah blah blah, yet they haven't done exactly things during a progress. After a short amount of time being granted the rights, they leave or move into something new places. I can say that I'm harsh. Yet being that harsh is nothing compare to their indiscipline and irresponsibility. Well, I have even been called or considered as "dictator", so fine, I get used to that. Well, when the other head admins (Roxy13 and Sorreltail18) were active (they weren't active in the same time except the time building wiki period), and people came there and asked for their decision. I sure know myself as being indecisive, as I take at least double longer time than a normal person in making decision, yet as I have been taking this role, well, any decisions made by me or any suggestion by "majorities" they gave was declined can be considered as "dictator". Put that aside. I don't have high expect that many people will apply for this, as some of you, I know that really fear working with me ^^, but once you have applied, please remember taking everything with serious attitude and responsibility. Linking Brit (aka Brittney or RoyallyBella) did mention, "Linking is key to a successful wiki", and in my POV, we haven't yet being a successful wiki yet, even ours are bigger than many wiki, as well as being more well-categorized than some. Why? Because, many users still don't know how to link an article to another one(s), for example: BelieveInMagic814 or Leon Jung. Yet the most annoying things that they always refused asking -- seriously guys, if you don't ask, go find the tutorials in the Community wiki, that was where I had learnt most of editing skills. I hope this is the last time I have been annoyed by this thing, bellow is the shortest guide, and I hope no one makes this mistake ever again, as me and some users are tired of cleaning the wrong linkings! HOW TO PROPERLY DO LINKINGS: *If an article did existed in the wiki, use Article. **With different caption, it can be considered as Caption. *If you link something out of the wiki, like a press/magazine or even a status from FaceBook or such, use link. **Caption form: caption. ***Links must be having the http:// part inside! *Linking to other wikis' article can be considered as w:c:Wiki's name appear in the link:Existed article (like our wiki can be linked in another wiki as w:c:winx:Bloom). **Caption: Caption. *Linking to Wikipedia: Wikipedia:Article. **Caption: Caption. Character articles' format As I have seen many articles are wrong in order, I will put the format here for people to take a look at and follow. Please making sure those sections you have added followed the order. *Appearance *Personality *Series **Seasons **Movies (if have) **Specials (if have) **Comics (if have) *Younger Years (if have) *Magical Abilities (or Skills for Specialists or Paladin) (if have) *Transformation Sequences (if have) (you should ask me for the available transforming template of those characters, and if they have one) *Concept arts (if have) *Curiosities (if have) *Trivia (if have) *Voice Actors (or Actresses) the other languages (if have) Staff article I once enter this place and I find it as an amazing idea! We could adopt this and make our own. All we needs are tables (can be created very easy in normal edit mode) included 5 columns: 1 for the pictures of the characters (square shaped, 60px will be fine), 2 for their names, 3 for the pictures of the VAs (the same quality with the pictures of the characters), 4 for the VAs' names and 5 for notes. So we'll need around 4 tables for all available dubs: Italian, Rai, 4Kids, Nick. We can also add the creator, script writers and such in this article. I think it's great. What about you? Miscellaneous spells FreakyMagic and Sirenixisthebest03501 always asked why I have never approved having the spells for the other characters outside the Trix and the Winx, or I even removed the spell Storm Cloud in Cherie's article. Well, here are my answers: *There are numerous spells appear in the series, along with the Winx's and the Trix's. **Yet not all or many of them have ever been contributed. **People just focus in new seasons and spells in Nick dub. *For Cherie's, at that time, Amore did use a spell, but has never been added, that's why I removed Cherie's one. **Now it's added and Cherie's is back. So, do people really want to have template for miscellaneous spells (this templates, along with the mentioned above spells, will also contain the convergence spells for the Trix and the Winx). I have said that once you agree on having one -- as making a template is not the big issue for me -- making sure that you should join force contributing and completing them! Well, what's your opinion? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts